


another knife in my hands

by ariaxm



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, fnaf - Freeform, get out this was completely self indulgent, william afton x reader, william afton x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaxm/pseuds/ariaxm
Summary: the man behind the slaughter x reader
Relationships: Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/You, William Afton | Dave Miller/Reader, william afton / you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	another knife in my hands

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: the reader in this is of age. she's not one of the spirits in the fnaf cannon. this is just a self indulgent canon divergence.
> 
> also, this has graphic mentions of violence/sexual undertones. if that makes you uncomfortable or is triggering, please don't read this.

“Where are we going?” you giggled, your warm hand in the bunny’s cold grip.

The character was treating you with extra attention earlier as you and your friends had dinner at Freddy Fazbear’s enjoying your day off together. You thought he was just being nice, complimenting you and cracking funny jokes, like how all the animatronic actors are supposed to. But after your friend nudged you and whispered in your ear, “He is so totally flirting with you!”, you couldn’t help but blush.  
“I’ll be back, I’m just going to wash my hands,” you told your friends before getting up. Once you made your way out of the bathroom, humming along to the 80’s pop song playing over the speakers while walking back to your table, Bonnie stopped you. You chuckled.  
“Hey there, Bonnie. Aren’t you supposed to be serving some tables? Singing some songs?” you asked with a playful lilt in your voice. You looked at your friends, who were laughing at the table. They could spare a few minutes if it meant you got to talk to Bonnie for a bit more.  
“Why don’t you come follow me?” he asked from behind the metal mask, “I want to show you something!”  
“O-Oh, I don’t know, my friends are probably waiting for me, plus the show’s about to start-”  
“It’ll be quick. I think you’d really like it. Come on, let’s go” he looked into your eyes. You stared back, eyebrows furrowed in concern. You shifted your glance over to your friends. They seemed invested in their conversation. It would take what, fifteen minutes tops?  
“Alright, Bonnie, let’s go.” You exhaled, smiling. He held out his metal hand, bowing forward. You took his hand and the two of you made your way behind the stage.  
“This is backstage, where all our actors and stage crew smoke before showtime.” he pointed at the busy people running around, getting ready for their cues. Surely enough, you could see Freddy - or, the man taking off his Freddy suit, taking a drag. I didn’t know this job was so stressful, you thought to yourself.  
“Come on now, keep walking,” Bonnie pulled you forward, leading you through the backstage and down a hallway. “We’re almost there!”  
You laughed. “Where are we going?” He kept walking forward, looking back at you, his eyes smiling. He held up his other mechanical arm and put one finger over his bunny mouth, telling you to be quiet. You nodded.  
The two of you came to a stop in front of a pair of double doors. It was locked. Reaching on top of the doorframe, Bonnie pulled out a metal key and unlocked the door.  
“Alright, are you ready?”

It was completely dark inside. You could tell the room was big by how your footsteps echoed and how long Bonnie’s mechanical creaks rang out for. It was cold, also. You shivered, putting your arms around yourself. Bonnie gripped your arms from behind. You smiled at the gesture; he was trying to keep you warm, but he probably didn’t realize how cold his suit was on the outside. With a creak, the door shut behind you.  
“What is this place, Bonnie?” you shivered. Your eyes began to adjust to the darkness. Bonnie took off his mask. He was, you thought, kind of attractive, if it weren’t for the fact he worked at a kid’s pizza place.  
“My name is William Afton.” he smiled, bringing a hand to your cheek. You began to feel a little sick in your stomach. Afton?  
“I- I’m-” you stuttered, not able to find your voice.  
“Y/N, I know.” William leaned in closer. “I know a lot about you.”  
“What?” you whispered. You felt like crying. Who was this man? You wanted to scream but your mouth was closed off by a pair of hungry lips devouring yours. The hot heat contrasted with your freezing skin as William kissed you, roughly and with no emotion. When he pulled away, you stumbled back in shock.  
“L-Let me go. I promise I won’t tell anyone, just let me go.”  
“Oh, Y/N, you sound so pretty when you beg.” he laughed, flicking on a light switch. You squinted, adjusting to the dim light. The floor beneath you was filthy - it seemed to be stained with … something. There was a storage cabinet, a table, and some boxes around you, all dusty and filthy as if they haven’t been touched in years. You noticed some animatronic suits leaning forwards on the ground behind you. They were slouched, lifeless, completely still. Something was leaking out of them. When the foul odor hit you, you realized someone was leaking out of them.  
A scream escaped your lips.  
William came up swiftly behind you, covering your mouth with his metal hand.  
“Aw, we don’t want to do that,” he whispered in your ear. You squirmed and tried to get away, but you were no match for his strong and dangerous dominance. “I know what you’re thinking! But you don’t have any reason to be scared. I like you, Y/N!” he giggled softly. You shut your eyes, tears prickling and your throat stuffy.  
“I really do like you,” he walked backwards, your body still in his arms, and leaned you against a wall. You were trapped there underneath him. You didn’t scream this time.  
He tilted your head up with a finger underneath his chin.  
“Don’t cry, little girl,” he cooed, tilting his head to gaze into your now open eyes. You sniffled, repressing how much you wanted to sob. “I’m sorry, I really am.”  
He once again met you with a kiss. This time it was soft, delicate. His tongue swiped your bottom lip, forcing your mouth open as he assaulted your teeth and tongue with his. The passionate kiss brought you calm. Fuck, no, that’s so fucked up, you thought to yourself. The thought was interrupted when he bit on your bottom lip, making you moan pathetically. He hummed in response, sending vibrations through your body. Your heart was beating so fast, warming up your frozen body and intoxicating your mind. This is wrong.  
With one swoop, he picked up your shaking body and laid you down on a dusty table. You didn’t fight back, you were too weak. You watched as he fully removed his Bonnie springtrap suit, revealing his lanky, but strong body. In his hand was a sharp, clean knife. You froze.  
“How I’d love to study you,” he sighed, gazing over your body. The table was so small. if you tried to move away from him you’d fall onto the floor. You whipped your head away from him, immediately regretting it as your eyes met with a hunched over animatronic on the floor across from you. “None of that, baby,” he gripped your chin and forced you to look back at him. His eyes were cold. His stare was freezing. 

“Where do I start?” William mused. The knife he held caught the light as he twirled it in his hand. He slowly brought it down to your body, cutting away your shirt. The sharp blade sliced right through the thin material, revealing your body and bra. He cut away, section by section, until your shirt fell on the ground in different pieces, leaving your skin exposed.  
“Oh, you’re just gorgeous, aren’t you?” He set the knife down and walked over to the end of the table, unbuttoning your jeans.  
“No!” you yelped, watching him. “Please, don’t, I-” He paused to look up at you from where he was kneeling.  
“Don’t worry, Y/N. I know you’re a virgin.”  
You felt the cold air hit your legs and heard your jeans fall to the floor.

So, there you were, in nothing but your bra and panties, lying on a dirty table in a hidden back room with a serial killer, never to be heard from again. You watched him pace around you, admiring your body. He twirled the sharp knife up in the air, always catching it precisely without cutting himself. Finally, he stopped at your side. You looked at him, trying to plead with your eyes.  
He brought the knife down to your chest. With a shallow slice, he cut your skin from right below your sternum to the top of your belly button. The thin red line spread opened and dots of blood began to bead and drip down. You hissed in pain.  
“So… gorgeous…” he whispered, crouching down to you. He lifted his knife once again, and again, cutting lightly at your skin until everywhere hurt. You felt how wet your arms were with blood, but didn’t dare look. When you opened your eyes, he was directly above you, leaning his face over yours. One hand cradled your head, the other was still gripping the knife.  
“I really am sorry, baby. You are beautiful, you know? So beautiful. But I just can’t let anyone else have you. Such a shame you’d have to go to waste like this, but. You know.” he chuckled darkly. You purse your lips in anticipation. Is he gonna kill me? Is he finally gonna kill me? 

With one last kiss, you felt the cold metal blade touch your throat, pushing closer and closer down. You exhaled into his kiss and you could feel both of you smile.


End file.
